Ire por ti, Uchiha Sasuke
by Jessi.scabbia
Summary: Durante largos años lo pensó, lo medito demasiado, pero finalmente se decidio... iría en busca de él, iría en busca de Uchia Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Decisión**

**-Tsunade-sama, quería pedirle autorización para salir a una misión para mejorar mis habilidades de médico ninja.-** _Aunque sonaba firme, la verdad es que se estremecía por dentro. Observó nerviosa como la quinta detenía el lápiz sobre uno de los tantos papeles que tenía que firmar._

**¿Para mejorar tus habilidades? ¿Estas hablando de una especie de viaje de entrenamiento?. **– _Cuestiono la mujer rubia, observando los ojos esmeraldas de su alumna._

**-Así es.-**_Dijo con seguridad, no podía dejarse intimidar ahora, no este momento cuando ya le había dicho lo que planeaba hacer._

-**Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a decidir eso Sakura? – **_Pregunto la hokage algo curiosa por lo que acababa de decirle su alumna._

**-Es algo q****ue he pensado por mucho tiempo, Quiero volverme mas fuerte y aprender mucho mas para ayudar a nuestra aldea…**– _Explico a su maestra quien la miraba atentamente_

**-Te veo muy decid****ida Sakura…-** _De los años que conocía a su alumna jamás la había escuchado hablarle con tal seguridad. – _**Te autorizare solo con una condición.**

- **la escucho Maestra…-** ¿_una condición? Eso no le agradaba, para nada.__Vio como la mujer se sentaba recta en la silla y la miraba._

-**Te doy Tres meses…si no vuelves en esos tres meses enviare a todo un equipo a buscarte** – _Sakura _s_e estremeció al escuchar aquello, ella necesitaba más de tres meses…_

-**Esta bien maestra.** – _no le quedaba mas que aceptar la condición de la Hokage__, __sino nunca podría cumplir lo que planeaba._

**-Cuando piensas partir Sakura?-** _pregunto la Hokage, mirándola atentamente._

-**Esta noche. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo**.- _Si que debía aprovecharlo, ya que su tarea no era nada de fácil y su tiempo había sido limitado._

-**Vaya es muy pronto.-** _se levanto de su asiento acercándose a su alumna_ – **Espero que este viaje te ayude a conseguir tus objetivos…Solo recuerda cuidarte.** -_Cuando llegó al lado de su alumna le despeino el cabello._

**-Arigato Tsunade sama…- **_Se sentía realmente feliz por tener una maestra como Tsunade, quien a estas alturas no solo era su maestra, si no que paso a ser como su madre. – _

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo a su maestra antes de salir de la habitación. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Sabia que desde ahora tenia que ser una mujer fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ya era. El camino a casa fue diferente a días anteriores. Se dedico a mirar cada detalle de su aldea, como si fuera la última vez que pudiese verla. Aunque sabía que no seria la última vez, estaba completamente segura que volvería victoriosa de su viaje y con su objetivo cumplido.

Guardo sus ropas y lo esencial para su viaje en una mochila, no quería llevar demasiado peso por lo que decidió seleccionar solo lo mas importante. La noche caía, el momento de partir estaba cada vez mas cerca, Sakura lo sabia… Miro por última vez aquella foto que tenia sobre un mueble, la foto que albergaba tantas emociones, en donde se veían los cuatro como equipo…Un recuerdo hermoso y a la vez muy doloroso para su corazón.

Camino por las calles de su aldea, a diferencia del día, estaba todo muy calmado. La gente descansaba en sus hogares y algunos disfrutaban de la diversión nocturna que daba la aldea. Intento apresurarse para no encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, en especial con uno…Con Naruto. Estaba segura que el rubio intentaría detenerla o simplemente se le pegaría y tendría que llevarlo con ella y no quería tener que golpearlo para que entendiera que no podía acompañarla en su viaje.

_**-"Finalmente estoy aquí…en la puerta de mi querida aldea"–**__Pensó la pelirosa, mirando por última vez aquel lugar que tan importante era en su vida._

Comenzó a cuestionarse si su decisión había sido correcta, dejar su casa, sus amigos, su vida. Respiro hondo y miro hacia adelante, no podía arrepentirse ahora, ¡Claro que no! Ella no era de las personas que se arrepentían tan fácilmente de sus actos. Además su viaje, como le dijo a tsunade, le ayudaría a crecer como medico ninja pero además de eso, la ayudaría a cerrar un ciclo de su vida. Era momento de encarar a aquella persona que tanto daño le había hecho en su vida, aquel hombre quien nunca supo valorar su amor, necesitaba mirarlo a la cara y preguntarle por última vez si estaba dispuesto a regresar a la aldea.

**Ire por ti… Uchiha Sasuke** – _fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse de konoha._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"no será una confesión de amor"

Los días pasaban rápidamente, ya había estado en diversos lugares solo deteniéndose para comer algo y dormir en algún pueblito que encontrase en el camino. A pesar de no estar realizando un entrenamiento como le dijo a su maestra, Sakura sentía como su resistencia había mejorado, realmente se sentía mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando por un bosque, la noche ya caía y necesitaba encontrar un lugar para dormir, por suerte a lo lejos se veía la entrada a una aldea.

**Vaya! Que suerte tengo… **- _Dijo la chica muy aliviada_ – **pensé que tendría que pasar la noche en ese silencioso bosque. **

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban unos ninjas, que aparentemente cuidaban de esta para que no entraran extraños.

-**Lo siento Niña, No puedes pasar a nuestra aldea.**- _dijo un shinobi deteniendo el paso de la pelirosa_

_**-"Me acaba de llamar niña! "**_- _Pensó muy molesta, no le gustaba que le llamaran niña, Menos un desconocido.- _

-**Vienes de Konoha?-** _pregunto el otro ninja quien observaba muy curioso a sakura, le llamaba la atención ver a una chica completamente sola por aquellos lugares._

- **Si vengo de konoha y tengo autorización de la Quinta Hokage para pasar**- _Dijo mostrando el papel que le había dado su maestra en caso de que ocurriera algo como esto._

-**Vaya…-** _el ninja observo el papel _– **¿Así que estas en un viaje de entrenamiento tu sola?**

**-Me van a dejar pasar?**- _Estaba molesta, esos chicos solo estaban haciéndola perder el tiempo con estupideces, y tiempo era lo que menos tenia en estos momentos_.

-**Adelante compañera.**- _dijo uno de los ninjas dejándole libre el camino._- **eres bienvenida en la aldea de la cascada, espero que disfrutes de este lugar y perdónanos por hacer que te retrasaras. Si quieres ayuda solo ven a vernos**

**-No hay problema**.- _dijo la pelirosa dándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas a los dos shinobis, comprendía que ese era el trabajo de ellos_- **por cierto… creo que podrían ayudarme en algo.**

**-¿De que se trata?**-_pregunto el ninja que estaba muy ansioso por ayudarle a la pelirosa luego de aquella sonrisa que les regalo._

**-Bueno la verdad…Necesito información**.- _estaba segura que aquellos chicos debían saber algo sobre su búsqueda.-_ **han escuchado hablar de…Uchiha Sasuke?**

**-Sasuke, el ninja renegado de Konoha, no es asi?**** Mmm…dejame pensar**.-

**-Por favor, dime todo lo que sepas sobre su paradero.**- _sakura sabia que la única forma de llegar a encontrar a aquel chico era preguntándole a cada persona que conocía, y estos chicos parecían saber mucho._

**-Acabo de recordarlo! Uno de nuestros compañeros de la cascada vio al Uchiha y su equipo vagar por la frontera que nos separa de la aldea oculta de la roca, pero a estas alturas ya debe ir muy lejos.- **

-**A si que no estaba tan equivocada al venir por aquí…Espera! Dijiste equipo?.-** _se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, ya que jamás pensó que sasuke volvería a formar algún equipo._

**-Si niña, el Uchiha se acompaña con Tres ninjas mas.-** _Aseguro el ninja viendo la cara de confundida de la pelirosa.-_ **Déjame preguntarte algo…¿vas en su búsqueda tu sola?.**

**-No! Nada de eso…!.**- _debía mentirles, ya que konoha se encontraba algo cerca de esta aldea y la noticia de que ella buscaba a sasuke podría llegar a oídos de su maestra, eso era lo que menos quería._ – **Bueno continuare mi camino, muchas gracias por todo!. Ah y una cosa mas…**

-**Que pasa Niña?.-**

**-No me vuelvas a llamar "niña"**- _Le dio una sonrisa algo tenebrosa, el ninja comprendió el mensaje._

Encontró una posada en la cual decidió pasar la noche, su habitación tenía una muy buena vista. Se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos por un instante, respirando profundo, era una forma de relajarse. Pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar…

**Naruto, ¿****estarás enterado de mi viaje? Lo mas seguro es que si…y debes estar gritándole como loco a la quinta por dejarme venir sola.-** _realmente le hacia gracia pensar en esa escena, conocía bastante bien a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.-_

Por unos instantes sonrió gracias al recuerdo del rubio, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su rostro se volviera a tornar serio y pensativo, había algo que no la dejaba en paz, aquel recuerdo torturador…Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que ese recuerdo se fuera, al menos es lo que ella creía.

"_**Sasuke, ¿formaste un equipo?, pensé que nuestro equipo seria al único que pertenecerías" .-**__ la idea de verlo con otras personas era algo difícil para ella.- "__**bueno eso no debería preocuparme en estos momentos, no estoy en tu búsqueda para recordar viejos tiempos, ni siquiera es para saber como estas,Al fin y al cabo…No será una confesión de amor."**_


End file.
